What the 'S' in Get Backers Really Means
by Tohru Riceball
Summary: A cute Valentines Day fic. Ban loves Ginji but he does not know how to tell him. Ban's POV. Shounen-Ai fluff. No likey; no readey, K. Rated Teen to be safe. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames. Oneshot.


_What the 'S' in Get Backers Really Means_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen to be safe and for Shounen-Ai fluff.  
**Summary:**  
A cute Valentines Day fic. Ban loves Ginji but he does not know how to tell him. Ban's POV. Shounen-Ai fluff. No likey; no readey, K. Rated Teen to be safe. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames. Oneshot.

On with the Ficcy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here Ban-chan." Ginji said as he held out the box of chocolates for me.

This was our tradition. Every year Ginji would beg Paul for a job about a month before Valentines Day. Paul always says no at first but always ends up giving in. Ginji works until he has enough money to buy the chocolates, which takes him about three weeks. (It takes him so long because Paul deducts double the amount of everything he breaks from his already small pay check, and because it it is Ginji we are talking about he manages to break a lot of stuff.) He buys the chocolates and puts a bow and tag on them. Every year the bow says the same thing. You would think he could think of something better than just:

_'For My Best Friend,_

_Ban-chan_

_Love, Ginji Amano'_

That is what makes him Ginji, though. Simple, sweet, and loving Ginji. Man I've got it bad for him. His huge chocolate brown eyes, his electrifying personality, the way he talks in his sleep, I love everything about my blond partner, so why can't I tell him.

The other part of our tradition, the one I am breaking, is that I never give him anything in return. We just sit in Miss Lady Bug and share the chocolates enjoying each others company. That is what we are doing now. I reach in my pocket to make sure his present is still there, and it is. I am waiting for the perfect moment to give it to him.

"Ban-chan, can I have another piece of chocolate?" Ginji asks me.

I smile. This is what I am waiting for. I take the box out of my pocket and place it in Ginjis out stretched hand.

"What's this Ban-chan?" Ginji asks giving me a puzzled look.

"Why don't you open it and find out, stupid." I tease as I ruffle his hair.

He carefully opens the box. His eyes grow huge when he sees what id inside. It is a snake pendant on a silver chain and engraved on the back were the initials GB. I reach inside my shirt and pulled a similar necklace out except mine has a lightning bolt on it. Ginji sees it and smiles. I watch as Ginji fights to get the necklace on.

"Want some help?" I ask.

"Yes please." Ginji says smiling sheepishly.

I lean over and help him fasten the clasp. Ginji looks back down at the box and finally notices the piece of paper I had stuck in the bottom.

'Here we go.' I think to my self.

Ginji carefully unfolds the paper and reads it.

It simply says:

_'I love you, Ginji.'_

A single tear rolls down his cheek. I take my chances and wipe it away with my finger. I do not remember my my face being so close to his but it does not matter. I lean in slowly and press my lips to his. They are so soft just as I have imagined them. I pull back after a few seconds, but just enough so I can see his reaction. He is smiling. Thank goodness he is smiling. I do not know what I would do if he was not.

"Ban-chan, I love you too." He says as he leans over and rests his head on my shoulder.

We are partners and the best of friends. That is what the 'S' on Get Backers really means.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes: **  
Thank you everyone for reading my story. I know it is a oneshot but I will love you forever if you review. Please just leave me a few words and tell me what you thought of it. I hope you enjoyed it. As for my other stories I will update them as soon as possible. Thanks again everyone.

Bri-Chan


End file.
